


Tell Me a Story

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: The final installment in the "Are You Awake" trilogy. Jon and Daenerys take turns sharing stories with one another about their pasts. Spans the time from BoatSex through the Battle of the Dawn and beyond.





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LAStoryWriterAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStoryWriterAlex/gifts).



> I said it before, but I'll say it again: I never thought this would turn into a trilogy. Thank you all so much for your kind words in the comments of "Are You Awake?" and "Wake Up!". I hope you enjoy this final installment! 
> 
> This work is gifted to Alex who replied to my post on Tumblr about a final installment called "Goodnight". Hope you don't mind I went with slightly different wording for the goodnight story :D

“Tell me a story,” she said as she drew patterns on his chest.

 

“A story?” he asked, the rumble of a laugh reverberating under her ear.

 

“Yes, please?”

 

“What kind of story?”

 

“Any kind you’d like. I’m not picky.”

 

They lay entwined in the bed in her cabin on the ship bound for White Harbor. She had no idea what the hour was, nor did she care. If she had it her way, the night would wear on endlessly and the morning would never come. The morning brought with it a new day and new uncertainties, but this night, at the very least, was theirs.

 

“Once there was a man, a king some said, who traveled very far to seek out help. He sought the aid of a queen whose reputation spoke for itself. At first, they did not see eye to eye. The history between their families was... _complicated_. She seemed to not believe what he was telling her and he found her to be stubborn. But...over time, they grew to know one another.”

 

“Did they?”

 

“Mmm, and the more he learned about her, the more he admired her. Now this man had a secret, one he thought he had been good at hiding, but it turns out he was not.”  

 

“What was the secret?”

 

“He thought the queen was very beautiful. Sometimes he would think about what might happen if there was no war.”

 

“Really?” she asked, lifting her head. “Interesting, because I have it on very good authority that the queen found him to be very handsome as well. Far more handsome than she had expected.”

 

“What did my queen expect?” he wondered.

 

“Some Northern brute, I suppose.”

 

“Are you sure he’s not that after all?”

 

“Quite certain. You could not be any less of a Northern brute if you tried.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me a story,” she asked, looking at him from the foot of the bed. They were lying at opposite ends as the candles burned low and began to gutter.

 

“What about this time?” he replied. His fingers trailed along her calf until she pulled it away and crawled towards him. She straddled his waist and pressed her hand over the scar above his heart.”

 

“I know about these scars,” she said and moved her hand to his face. Her finger traced along the scar around his right eye and then the scar above and below his left eye. “Tell me about these.”

 

“Well, they’re from different things. The ones here are from an eagle who clawed at my eyes. I used to have one that matched over my right eye but they’re faded more.”

 

“It’s a wonder you still have your sight.”

 

“Aye,” he nodded and glanced up at her sheepishly.

 

“Did you just make a joke?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“And the other one? This one looks more recent. Another scar from your brothers in the Watch?”

 

“No. That one is from fighting one of _them_.”

 

“Them?” she repeated, the realization not immediately dawning on her, but when it did she was take aback. Her voice was little more than a whisper. “Oh. One of the White Walkers.”

 

He nodded and lowered his eyes.

 

“Did he touch you?”

 

“He threw me around a bit. I fell through a floor. I think that’s when I got it. It’s hard to be sure though. He didn’t touch my bare skin.”

 

“What...what happens if one of them touches you?”

 

“I don’t know. I hope I never find out.”

 

“We’re going to defeat them.”

 

“I know,” he replied, trying to smile. “You did promise me. I intend to hold you to that promise.”

 

“I think I’m the one holding _you_ ,” she said, placing her hands on his shoulder as she changed the subject.

 

“You don’t think I couldn’t change that if I wanted to?”

 

He could. She knew that he could. Although she had told Tyrion that he was too little for her, that was far from the truth. He was strong and could easily lift her if he wanted or needed to.

 

“Oh you could, but you don’t want to. Do you?”

 

His fingertips pressed into her hips and for a brief moment she thought he would flip them so she was on her back, but he did not. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, her hair falling like a curtain around them. Her tongue flicked across his bottom lip before darting into his mouth and sparring with his. She had never made love to anyone who could anticipate her every move the way he did. He was such an eager lover and eager to please her. Over the course of their nights together she learned that he had only been with one other woman, the Wildling he had loved. It was hard to believe and yet not, given his character. In any case, he was the most unselfish lover she had ever known, it made her happy to lavish him with attention.

 

She kissed a trail from his lips to his ear, tugging on the lobe with her teeth before continuing down his neck. As she moved down his body she could feel his cock react to her ministrations, hardening against her arse. She teased him, grinding her hips into his so that the heat of her center was pressed against his member. She knew what he wanted, but she would not give it to him again, at least not just yet. Lifting herself up, she settled between his legs and took his cock into her hand, stroking it a few times before she flicked her tongue over the tip. She did not need to look up at his face to know he was enjoying this, she could tell by the sounds he was making. A deep, guttural moan passed his lips when she finally took him completely into her mouth.

 

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” he asked afterwards, his eyes still closed and his breaths still coming in short, shallow gasps.

 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me where _you_ learned to do that thing with your tongue,” she replied, wiping the corner of her mouth and she settled next to him.

 

“Men talk about things, too. Things that make women happy.”

 

“Well they’re not wrong about that. Very well, Doreah told me about how to please a man. She was from Lys and in Lys they know-.”

 

“The ways of pleasure.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“You know, you didn’t have to tell me I was the only one to do that to you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You were married. Twice. You had a lover,” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t think less of you. You don’t have to say that to boost my pride.”

 

“Is that what you think?” Dany laughed. “That I was boosting your pride?”

 

“You weren’t?”

 

“No, my love. I was telling you the truth. You are the first and only man who has given me the King’s Kiss.”

 

“Lord’s Kiss,” he corrected her.

 

“You’re a king. The King in the North.”

 

“But I bent the knee.”

 

“Well you’re still _my_ king.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Tell me a story.”

 

They were lying on her cot in her tent, snugly tucked into the covers and furs against the cold. Their bodies so close to one another it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began. She would not have it any other way, for in the time it had taken to travel from Dragonstone to the Kingsroad she has forgotten what it was like to sleep without him by her side.

 

“What story tonight?” she asked.

 

“Something from when you were younger,” he requested.

 

“Most of my memories from childhood are tainted by Viserys. Not that he was cruel to me all the time, it’s just...hard to separate what he became from the boy I knew growing up. My earliest memory though isn’t of a person, it’s of a place.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Braavos? I suppose though I’m not exactly sure where we were at the time. But we lived in a house with a red door and there was a lemon tree outside of my window. I just felt...happy. I can’t explain why. I’ve dreamed of it so many times. Viserys is never in my dreams. Just the house. Sometimes I doubt it was even real, but it’s so vivid that I feel like I could touch it if I tried. And then I wake up.”

 

Jon swore to himself that night if they made it through, if they defeated the Night King and Cersei Lannister the Red Keep would earn its name in another way. Long after she had fallen asleep he whispered against her hair.

 

“I’ll paint every last door red,” he promised. “If we make it through this.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me a story,” she said, reaching her arm over to his side of the bed.

 

“You should be sleeping,” he mumbled, but took her hand in his just the same.

 

“I _should_ be, but your child is jabbing his or her foot into my ribs. I can’t sleep. So please tell me a story.”

 

He hated that she was uncomfortable. According to the maester and midwives the child could be born at any time. He felt like they had spent weeks enduring sleepless nights during the war. Now that rebuilding and restoration of King’s Landing had commenced they were supposed to be able to spend the days before the birth on Dragonstone in peace. Unfortunately their child had other plans.

 

“ _My_ child, is it?” he asked, pushing himself up in their bed.

 

“ _Yours_ ,” she nodded. “Tell us the story about the time you tried to woo me in that cave.”

 

“Just a story or does your back need a rub, too?”

 

“I think you know that answer.”

 

“Sit up, love.”

 

She let him help her sit up on the bed, hating the idea that she needed his assistance. Her lower back was especially sore and she wondered perhaps if she did indeed overdo it earlier when she spent extra time with Davos going over the crown expenditures. Her husband had scolded her for that and she told him that he worried too much.

 

When she was upright, he maneuvered himself so he was seated behind her and pressed his thumbs into the small of her back. She took a sharp breath and exhaled it slowly.

 

“Alright?” he asked, waiting for her to nod before he continued. “And we both know it was _you_ who tried to woo _me_ in the cave.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Then why did you tell the Dothraki to stay back?”

 

“Some parts of the cave were quite small if I remember correctly.”

 

“That’s true. You know, what you said to me about setting my pride aside...I said the exact same thing to Mance Rayder.”

 

“Great minds must think alike,” she smiled, arching her back when he dug a knuckle in.

 

“What would you have done if I kissed you right then and there in that cave?”

 

“Gods, I don’t even know. Missandei and Davos were still so close at the time.”

 

“He knew. Before I’d even admit it to myself. He knew I was taken with you.”

 

“Tyrion knew I was in love with you, too. Despite all of my protests and excuses. He knew.”

 

“We’re hopelessly obvious I think.”

 

“Well it didn’t help that you would stare at me from across the table once we reached Winterfell either. You are many things, my love. Subtle is not one of them.”

 

“I’m fairly certain my sisters and brother had their suspicions from the moment we arrived. You didn’t make matters any better with your...inability to be quiet.”

 

It was true, every word he said, but it made her smile just the same. She would not apologize for what transpired the night they arrived at Winterfell. She had been given quarters in the Guest House, but snuck away from them late at night to make her way to the chambers he had occupied since he was a child. She had rode him so soundly that she was certain the ghosts of the Kings of Winter heard them.

 

“ _Agh,”_ she grunted as a sharp pain coursed through her.

 

“Dany?” he asked. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No, but these pains have become a nuisance. Perhaps moving around would ease them.”

 

He moved from behind her and stood next to the bed, extending a hand out to her. She took it and began to carefully slide herself off the bed. When she was upright again she cradled her belly in her arms and tried to stretch out her back. She took a step forward, but stopped as she felt something warm trickle down her leg and drip onto the stone floor.

 

“I think my waters have broken,” she said calmly as she look at her husband’s wide eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Story! Story!” Robb chanted as he held his arms up to his father.

 

Jon quickly scooped the boy into his arms and joined his wife and daughter on the large bed at Winterfell. They had been there for the better part of a month, having made their way North on yet another progress. It seemed as if they spent at least a quarter of every year away from the capital, but Dany was determined to been a queen who was seen by her people and who listened to their cares and concerns. They had decided that their third child would be born in the North and as her time drew ever closer, her children had taken to tucking her in for the night.

 

“What story tonight?” he asked.

 

“Tell the one about the time you brought Mama to Winterfell for the first time,” their daughter Alysanne requested. “Is it true Aunt Sansa didn’t like you, Mama?”

 

“Your aunt didn’t _know_ me yet,” Dany explained. “It was a scary and uncertain time for everyone.”

 

“No!” Robb exclaimed, crashing his wooden direwolf onto the bed. “Different story. Wolf story!”

 

“Jon, tell them about how you found Ghost.”

 

“It seems like such a long time ago,” he began. “But it all began when we were riding back to Winterfell through the Wolfswood and my brother Robb came upon a litter of direwolf pups…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
